


Hey Ms. DJ

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [21]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DJ - Freeform, F/F, Music, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: There's a hot new DJ in town, and Chloe wants Beca to come with her to check them out.





	Hey Ms. DJ

Chloe stood in front of the mirror, examining her outfit of choice and contemplating what to do with her hair. She and the Bellas were going out to a new club called Residual Heat, and word on the street was that there was a new house DJ, that nobody had ever seen, but everyone had heard about. She had tried her hardest to get Beca to come check it out with her, but the tiny brunette refused.

 

            “Come on, Becs. Don’t you wanna go hear some other great DJ’s? Maybe you guys could meet up and you could spin as a guest for him some night or something!” said Chloe excitedly.

 

            “Chloe, I just don’t want to. You know how I get sometimes…”

 

            Chloe did know. As much as she loved Beca, she knew that it could be a struggle getting the stubborn girl to do something she didn’t want to. “Okay, well if you’re sure. I’ll try and get his info for you, in case you want to contact him.”

 

            “Contact him?”

 

            “Yeah, so you can make music together. Or you know, something else,” Chloe winked suggestively with a hint of suggestiveness in her voice.

 

            “Um. Wow. Okay, I guess. Thanks Chloe,” Beca said, surprised at how persistent the girl was being. “Why does this matter so much to you anyway?” she asked.

 

            “It could be your big break!” the redhead said excitedly grabbing hold of both Beca’s hands and pulling her close. “I think this could really change your life, and I wanna be able to say I was there before you were famous.”

 

            “You’ve changed my life already…” Beca muttered.

 

            “What was that?” asked Chloe, not quite catching what Beca said.

 

            “Nothing. Just that you’ve already done so much for me,” Beca said truthfully.

 

“And?” Chloe said. “What’s your point?”

 

“I just. I don’t understand why. How you have so much faith in me…” Beca trailed off.

 

“Because. It’s what best friends do,” stated Chloe matter of factly.

 

“Well, I appreciate it. It’s been awhile since anyone’s cared about what’s important to me.”

 

“I’ll always care about the things that you care about, because I care about _you_.” Chloe said.

 

Beca didn’t know what to say in response to that, so she shot the ginger a small smile, and looked at her watch. “I also know you care about being on time. So, you better finish getting ready,” said Beca, changing the subject.

 

“Do you think I look okay?” Chloe asked.

 

“You look great, Chlo. You always do,” Beca replied. “Now go meet up with the girls. I’ll see you later,” Beca said, as she left the room.

 

* * *

  
            A few hours later, Chloe and the Bellas were having a wonderful time, and were really enjoying the open bar that Fat Amy had somehow swung for them. Chloe would periodically snapchat Beca videos and pictures of the girls, some with funny filters, and others with such blurry camera work you couldn’t tell exactly what was happening. However, much to Chloe's disappointment, Beca wasn’t responding. Chloe didn’t think anything was too wrong though, because Beca frequently had her phone on silent or was so invested in her mixes or something, she wouldn’t check it regularly. Either that, or she was asleep.

 

Chloe didn’t think any of the other Bella’s noticed but recently Beca had been coming home really late in the evening and sometimes even _super_ early in the morning. She would collapse on the couch, too tired to climb the stairs to her room, and would pass out until woken up by the Bellas chattering away in the kitchen while they ate together for breakfast. She would also stay holed up in her room for hours, which wasn’t _too_ unlike her, but lately she was in there more often than usual.

           

            After a few drinks of the ginger’s favorite jiggle juice, Chloe spotted the DJ and sauntered up to the small turntables in the corner of the bar. From afar, he looked very intense and elusive, and if Chloe hadn’t had her heart already spoken for, she definitely would’ve considered pursuing him. However, her only goal at the moment was to get some of her favorite tunes going, so she could use all of her best moves and really get things going.

 

            “HI!” Chloe all but screamed at the man. He smiled in return and moved one of his headphones off his ear so he could hear better.

 

            “What’s up, hottie?” the DJ responded.

 

            “Can you play Titanium?” she asked loudly, leaning in closer to the makeshift stage so she could be heard over the music.

 

            “Huh?” came the reply. “I don’t think I know that one.”

 

            Shocked that the DJ didn’t know what she had requested, Chloe repeated in hopes that he just didn’t hear her correctly.

 

            “Titanium. You know… By David Guetta?”

 

            “Yeah, he’s cool,” the DJ replied, obviously not piecing the two together.

 

            “O-M-Aca-Gee,” Chloe gasped, shaking her head. “And you call yourself a DJ...”

 

            “DJ. Yep. That’s me,” the guy smiled proudly, as he breathed hot air onto Chloe's face. He smelled like a combination of sweat and alcohol, and Chloe couldn’t get away fast enough. She went to the bar, grabbed a napkin, took her pink sparkly pen out of her purse and wrote a quick note, handing it over to the no-longer attractive DJ.

 

            _PLEASE PLAY TITANIUM BY DAVID GUETTA. -C_

 

            “I’m sorry pretty lady, but it’s almost 11. I’m off the clock. But maybe the next DJ will.”

 

            Rolling her eyes, Chloe began to push her way through the crowd and return to the Bellas booth, ready to complain about the experience she had had. On her way back, she pulled out her phone to send a text to Beca. She was so focused on texting, she didn’t notice the new DJ take over.

 

   **Beca.**

**The new DJ sucks. He didn’t even know David Guetta!**

**He obviously lives under a rock or something.**

**I didn’t even bother asking for his number.**

**You’d have nothing in common, and he wasn’t even that attractive either.**

**XOXO**

**Chlo**

 

            Having finally making her way through the much more crowded club, she plopped down next to Fat Amy, defeated. As she began to gripe about what a sin it is to not know chart toppers and call yourself a DJ, she heard the most amazing sounds pour out from the sound system. It was a massive mashup of 6 different songs.

 

As the music switched from ‘Shape of You’ to ‘Despacito’ and then ‘Attention’, it made Chloe think of her favorite person on the planet, who was apparently missing out on one of the possibly hottest new DJ’s on the Atlanta circuit. Chloe made a mental note to herself to drag Beca out the next time they went, because there was no way she should be allowed to skip out on this eargasm. For Chloe, music was a lot like breathing, and different types of music made her feel different things. In this case, it gave her physical goosebumps to think of the creator.

 

When ‘There’s Nothing Holding Me Back’ turned in to ‘Look What You Made Me Do’ followed by ‘That’s What I Like’, Chloe had had enough. Only a musical genius could combine Bruno Mars, Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift together with Shawn Mendes, Charlie Puth and Justin Bieber. There was only one person that Chloe knew would enjoy the mix, probably more than anybody in the room, and she wasn’t even there.

 

Chloe pulled out her phone to make yet _another_ video to send to Beca, when she about dropped her phone on the sticky floor of the club. Chloe knew it was probably impossible, but it almost felt like there was stranger staring directly at her, watching her as she filmed her friends dancing and singing along to the music.

 

After the mashup ended, the songs switched to some remixes of popular songs, but every now and then a song would play that she didn’t recognize. Chloe forgot about pretty much everything in the world, losing herself in the music, surrounded by her friends and thinking about the glue that held them all together.

 

All of a sudden, the opening chords to ‘Titanium’ began to wash over the club and Chloe let out a screech. “THIS SONG IS MY JAM!” Chloe ran over to the corner where she had seen the last DJ but found nobody in sight. She did however, see the remnants of her song request wadded up, seemingly used to wipe up some spilled beer.

 

She looked around the room to see if she could find out where the music was coming from. The bouncer stared at her with an amused smile on his face, as she gazed around the room. “Do you…?” she began, nodding her head over at the abandoned turntables, as if to supply more information to her question.

 

The bouncer pointed up in the air, and Chloe's eyes followed his meaty finger to what looked to be the second floor.  The _REAL_ DJ was apparently stationed in a booth above the club, obviously the person who Chloe had interacted with was not the main event –thank god—she thought to herself. The window in the booth was fairly dark, but Chloe was still able to make out a silhouette of a person, who seemed to be surveying the crowd.

 

“Hey, ummm. Nick?” Chloe asked the bouncer, referring to the man whose nametag said ‘Nick on it. “Do you know the DJ who’s playing this?”

 

“Um. Yeah, it’s B22. I don’t really know them that well -- this B22’s first night headlining live, but they are already really popular.”

 

 “Does B22 take requests?”

 

Nick just stared at her. “Most DJ’s do, but not B. Very secretive, that one. Nobody was allowed in the booth for an hour before or after the set. I don’t think even half the staff has met her, when she’s been here the past couple of weeks.”

 

“Wait. HER?” Is the DJ actually named Beca by any chance? About 5’2”? With brown hair and a permanent scowl on her face?” Chloe's brain was working as fast as it could, trying to process all the information she was receiving.

 

Could it be…? No. It wouldn’t be Beca. Beca hates clubs. Beca was probably still back at the house eating all the girls’ secret stashes of food while they were away.

 

Nick looked a bit wary as Chloe rapid fire shot off questions, almost interrogating the poor man. Nick spoke quietly into his microphone and then turned to Chloe. “Who exactly are you?”

 

“Oh sorry. How rude. My name is Chloe!” she exclaimed. “It’s nice to meet you!” Chloe said, as she went in to hug the man.

 

The bouncer shifted uncomfortably and began to take a defensive pose seeing Chloe's actions, but relaxed as he realized what was happening and allowed Chloe to advance. Chloe, being her regular ‘no-boundaries-apply-to-me’ self, wrapped her arms around him in a quick squeeze.

 

“You smell nice,” Chloe commented as she let go. Turning around, she gasped, seeing a second bouncer approaching. “Oh no, was I not supposed to do that? I’m so sorry. I just forget sometimes. Please don’t kick me out. I’m with my friends, and…”

 

“Hey, hey, hey. Chloe. It’s ok. Relax,” Nick replied laughing. “Wait here, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Andrew is going to hang out with you for a bit.” With that, Nick disappeared into the shadows, and Andrew looked over at her, taking over the spot Nick had just vacated.

 

“Ahhh. So _you’re_ Chloe... I’ve heard about you,” Andrew stated cryptically. “The bubbly red-head.”

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” Chloe looked confused, “I guess it’s hard to pretend like it’s not me, with my hair and all. I hope the things you heard were at least positive?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Just then, Nick came back, and gestured for Chloe to trail after him. “Bye Andrew!” she said, as she walked away. Andrew waved and smiled at her. “Have a good night. Hope to see you around again.”

Nick took Chloe down a hall she had never noticed before, that led to the bottom of a staircase. “Ya know, this is how most horror movies start,” Chloe joked nervously.

 

Nick just gave her an easy smile and said, “If I really wanted to do something, it would’ve already happened. Now follow me please.” He began to climb the stairs, pausing halfway up to check Chloe's progress. Seeing that she hadn’t moved an inch, he repeated his request. “There is someone expecting you. Let’s not keep them waiting.”

 

“Can I at least text my friends to let them know where I am? I’ve been gone for a while.”

 

“If you must,” Nick sighed.

 

“It’ll just be a sec.” Chloe quickly sent a slightly cryptic message to the Bellas group chat.

 

**I’m w/ a bouncer -no I’m not kicked out. I’m obvs super safe & I’ll be back later. –C**

 

Putting her phone away, Chloe took a deep breath and followed the bouncer up the stairs. Placing his finger over his lips to instruct Chloe not to make any noise, Nick knocked 4 times, and opened the door. What she saw when she opened the door was a shock and yet not at all surprising.

 

It was Beca.

* * *

 

Chloe couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. Beca looked up from where she was working on her laptop with her signature headphones around her neck. Their eyes met. They began a silent conversation, one apologetic, and one curious but also forgiving. Beca held up her pointer finger and directed her attention once again to the massive soundboard in front of her. Chloe waited for what felt like ages, as she watched Beca push and slide random buttons and levels. Finally, she took her massive headphones off her head, and turned to Nick. “Thanks dude. She’s good. I’ve got it from here.”

 

Nick nodded, and disappeared, closing the door softly behind him.

 

            Neither girl said anything, just staring at each other, until Chloe couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, with a slight lilt of hurt in her voice. “How come you-?”

 

“Chloe, can I just,” Beca began. “Will you please give me a chance to explain before you get upset?”

 

Chloe nodded, and Beca continued. “I wanted to tell you. Believe me when I say I did. I wanted to tell everyone, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to suck before I announced it. I didn’t want the Bellas to all make a big deal out of it and then have nothing happen.”

 

Chloe silently agreed, knowing how protective and secretive Beca was when it came to her music. Hell, they had even had a very similar conversation to this, right before Chloe left. Beca had become much better at talking and sharing her feelings, with Chloe in particular, but there was still a lot of walls surrounding Beca, that were still in place.

 

“Please don’t be mad. I promise I was going to say something. I learned my lesson from that damn bear trap. I was actually going to invite you guys to come next week and hang VIP, but I wanted to see how tonight went first,” Beca rattled off nervously.

 

“Chloe please,” She pleaded, with a hint of desperation, immediately thinking the worst when Chloe didn’t respond.

 

“Oh don’t worry baby,” Chloe said, snapping out of her thought and rushing towards her best friend. “It’s all good. I’m not mad. I promise. I was just scolding myself for not connecting the dots sooner.”

 

“What dots?” Beca asked.

 

As Chloe described her observations, Beca sighed. “I took the club’s opening slot and was shadowing the old house DJ for a while. I thought I did a good job of hiding it, until I was ready to tell everyone.”

 

“Well, I guess not a SUPER great job,” Beca added sheepishly, gesturing to Chloe and around the booth. “But enough that nobody said anything or asked me about it.”

 

“I noticed, but then again, I notice pretty much everything when it comes to you,” Chloe honestly replied. “I figured you’d talk to me if you wanted to, but I wasn’t going to push.”

 

“Which is why I love you,” Beca said. “And one of the main reasons I let Nick bring you up here, and not all of the Bellas. Besides, they would’ve trashed this place, and if you take all of this stuff combined together it’s seriously worth more than a car.”

 

“Woah,” Chloe breathed.

 

“Wanna see it?” Beca asked, “You can’t touch any of it, because my boss would kill me, but I can show you how stuff works.”

 

“Is that even a question?” asked Chloe excitedly. “YES!”

 

Beca smiled and started explaining what everything did. As she went on explaining what a Pioneer PLX-1000 turntable did, and how a Behringer mixing board worked together with her Native Traktor Kontrol F1 midi pad controller, Chloe watched in awe of her friend, who was totally in her element. If Chloe thought she loved music, she had nothing on Beca. It turned her super socially awkward friend into a cool and collected badass. Of course, Beca thought she was a badass all the time, but when you put Beca in front of a music program, she transformed into an actual bonafied superstar.

 

“Does Warren know about this?” Chloe asked carefully, referring to Beca’s father.

 

“Nope. And he’s not going to,” Beca added pointedly. “He never thought I’d make it, and if I fail now, before I even really get started, I’ll never hear the end of it.

 

“Fair point,” Chloe conceded, “but I do think you should tell him eventually.”

 

“I will, if it takes off. Then I can rub it in his face,” Beca said smirking.

 

“It will. Because you’re you, and you can do anything.”

 

“You sure?” Beca said, suddenly sounding a lot less confident. All of Beca’s hidden insecurities about meeting expectations and yearning for approval seemed to surface.

 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. This? This whole music thing, it is what you do best. But, if you _really_ need an answer, yes I’m sure.” Chloe bounced over to her friend, embracing her and planting a kiss on the crown of Beca’s head.

 

“Thank you, Chloe. Really.” Beca said as they broke apart. “I don’t think you realize how much I needed to hear that.”

 

Chloe just smiled and looked over to the board. “So what are you gonna play next?”

 

“Shit!” Beca exclaimed, as she ran over and looked at the digital sound bars. Breathing out, she turned around facing Chloe once again. “I’ve still got a few songs queued up, but I’m thinking after that I’ll play “I Saw The Sign” just for Aubrey,” Beca said mischievously.

 

“You’re horrible,” Chloe stated, as she playfully shoved her friend.

 

“You guys look like you’re having fun down there, by the way,” Beca said.

 

“We totes are. You’re way better than the first guy that was playing.”

 

“I know. I got your text. All of them.” Beca said. “And your 20 or so snapchats.”

 

Chloe grinned, “You were missing out!” she said indignantly.

 

“No, I wasn’t. I was right here. I wasn’t able to answer, because I was setting up my stuff for the set and then playing, but I was watching you all from the booth.”

 

“Way to sound like a creeper,” Chloe teased.

 

“Oh, shut it you. You guys looked like you were having fun.”

 

“I would’ve had more fun with you, but it looks like you had something even more fun to do.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Beca admitted.

 

“When is your set over?”

 

“Well, the club closes at 2:30, so I have about an hour and a half left to spin. I imagine I’ll be home sometime after 3:45ish, after the club empties out and I tear down all my equipment. Maybe a bit after that.

 

“But Becaaaaa,” whined Chloe. “I wanna dance with you.”

 

“Telll ya what, you help me with this next song, and I’ll see what I can do,” Beca bargained.

 

Chloe readily agreed, “What can I do?”

 

Beca gave her another look that very clearly said ‘just hold on’ and quickly made a few clicks on the screen. She grabbed a walkie-talkie and turned away from Chloe, talking quietly into it.

 

“Ok, that should last for about 90 minutes. I’ll have to come check on it two or three times throughout the rest of the night, but other than that, I’m all yours.”

 

“Really?” Chloe asked carefully. “Won’t you get in trouble if you leave?”

 

“Nah. Nick’s got me covered. He’s so cool. He keeps everyone away from the booth and takes care of me when I need breaks or drinks. And, he also does DJ stuff part time too! That dude’s seriously the best.”

 

Chloe smiled and asked a question that had been burning in the back of her mind ever since she found out who Beca was, “Does B22 take song requests?”

 

“No.” Beca said immediately. “But Beca does, for certain people.”

 

“Can you play something that I can dance to, that’ not super fast but not super slow either.”

 

“I think I’ve got just the right song,” Beca said. “Come here.”

 

Chloe followed Beca over to the board and watched Beca go in to her laptop’s extensive music library. Beca typed in a few words, and dragged the song over to the top of the pre-set playlist.

 

“Ok, now what you’re going to do,” she began, gesturing to the Novation launch pad in front of them, “is push this button when I say to. You’ve got 47 seconds until this loop is done and this list starts. You’re going to make the transition between the two, but you gotta time it just right, ok?”

 

“I dunno Bec, this is a lot. I don’t want to mess it up.”

 

Beca smiled and said, “Don’t worry. It’s all good. I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t think you could. But Nick should be up here soon and I’ll never hear the end of it if he sees you touching this. I gave the entire sound crew shit for touching my stuff the other week.”

 

“But you never say anything to me when I’ve done it before… We just watched “Parks and Rec on that a few days ago!”

 

“And I’m still not going to,” Beca hurriedly explained, “but I don’t want them thinking I’ve gone soft.”

 

Chloe grinned as she looked back at the familiar laptop and said, “it’s almost time!”

 

Beca turned to the large 8x8 pad of buttons and pointed to where she wanted Chloe to focus. “When I tell you, I want you to double tap this spot, ok?”

 

“Ok,” Chloe said more confidently.

 

“Aaaaaand  _now_ ,” Beca instructed. Chloe hit the button and a song by ‘Train’ came out of the speakers, and down to the hundreds of people dancing on the floor below.

 

As Chloe grabbed Beca in a bear hug, nick entered the room. “You called?”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to take a break for half an hour or so. Is that cool? I’ve got stuff lined up ‘til the end of my shift.”

 

“You never need to ask cutie,” said Nick with a smile. “You go have fun with your girl. Hey Chloe,” he added.

 

“HI!” exclaimed Chloe, waving at her new friend. “Thanks for letting me steal her away from you for a bit.”

 

“Anytime” he said. You let us know if anyone gives you trouble, and Andrew will take care of it.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“I’m just glad Beca actually _does_ have friends. Or at least one. We were wondering if we’d ever meet the girl she talks about so much. The description I got was ‘a living Disney princess’. You know, you do sort of look like Ariel…” Nick said right before he got an elbow to the ribs.

 

“OOF,” he grunted, although he did not seem to be injured in the slightest. “You wound me Mitchell.”

 

Blushing furiously, Beca flipped him off and grabbed Chloe's hand. As she began to lead them down the stairs, she turned and said, “even though I hate you sometimes, I appreciate it. Thanks man.”

 

As Beca and Chloe joined the rest of the Bellas dancing in the middle of the floor, pretending like Chloe had just randomly found Beca in the crowd, the music could still be heard in the background.

 

_Play that song_   
_The one that makes me go all night long_   
_The one that makes me think of you_   
_That's all you gotta do_

_Hey, mister DJ when you gonna spin it_   
_My baby's favorite record she been waiting for a minute_   
_She invited all her friends and I'm buying all the rounds_   
_And they're all dolled up_

_DJ please don't let me down_

  
_When you gonna play that song, now_   
_When you gonna earn that pay_   
_When you gonna play that song and make my day_

_She said, play that song_   
_The one that makes me go all night long_   
_The one that makes me think of you_   
_That's all you gotta do_


End file.
